Me And You
by Na.jaems
Summary: [Special Fic][Chapter 2 IS UP!] Hanya kisah antara aku dan kamu. Aku, Zhang Yixing dan Kamu, Kim Joonmyun [EXO SULAY! special apparance : Hunhan, Kray, SuD.O, Krisica, and other] [Genderswitch for all uke member]
1. Prolog

Me and You

.Prolog.

Cast

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

Desclaimer

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

Genre

Romance, Drama, Sad ( maybe? )

Warning

Typos, GS, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

.

"Be Mine?"

Aku kaget dan langsung menatapnya.

"Aku serius, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir"

.

"Ayo putus"

.

Airmata ini terus turun. Ketika berita itu menyebar, badanku langsung bergetar.

 ** _Sakit_**

.

"Kau benar benar menerimanya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kak Minseok sih yang membalas sms nya, aku tadinya mau menolaknya"

"Apa? Kenapa kamu gak bilang sehabis itu kalau tadi dibajak? Aku harus ketemu Kak Minseok"

.

"Loh Yixingnya sendiri memang mau kok"

Luhan langsung menatap kearahku, meminta penjelasan.

.

Apakah aku sebegitu tidak pentingnya sehingga kau melupakan tanggal ulang tahunku? Hei, aku begitu merindukanmu disini.

Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pacarku yang sama sama melupakan hari kelahiran ku.

.

Saat istirahat basket tiba tiba saja Yifan datang dan mendorong ku kelas 9-3

"Kau marah Xing?" ujarnya

Aku tak mau menatap matanya. Mataku tertuju kearah pintu dimana Luhan menungguku.

"Tidak kok"

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku segera keluar dan menarik Luhan ke lapangan belakang.

.

 _Happy Failed Anniversary Xing!_

Itulah isi pesan Joonmyun. Semudah itu kah dia mengatakan failed _anniversary_ mereka? Disaat Joonmyun bahkan lupa akan ulang tahun ku.

.

"Kau dibully? Katakan oleh siapa!"

"Kak Jessica membenciku, Lu. Dia mengata-ngataiku. Awalnya ia hanya bertanya apakah aku mantannya Yifan"

Luhan memutar matanya, entah karena bosan mendengar kata Yifan atau sudah tau kalau berurusan dengan Yifan hanya akan membawa masalah.

"Tapi Jessica itu yang mana? Memang dia kenapa sampai mengataimu?"

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Dia pacaran dengan Yifan"

.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ketika sudah berada di balkon gereja.

 _Joonmyun belum datang._

Aku segera duduk di bangku paling belakang. Lalu seseorang menepuk punggungku

"Yixing?!"

Luhan ternyata.

"Oh, hai Luhan"

.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Joonmyun. Afgdshg.. Tampan sekali. Buat aku ya Xing"

Aku segera men-deathglare Luhan.

"Enak saja, _he's mine_ "

Luhan terkikik, tapi tak berhenti menundukkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Joonmyun yang tertutup banyak orang. Joonmyun datang dengan salah satu temannya, dan kata Luhan teman temannya menunjuk ku sambil berbicara dengan Joonmyun.

"Lu, aku minta tolong"

.

Aku berdecak kesal. Pasalnya Joonmyun selalu saja tidak membalas pesan ku. Tapi, sekalinya tidak dibalas akan marah marah. Huh.. Joonmyun menyebalkan.

.

Tetes airmata membasahi bantalku. Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan suara isakan yang harusnya sudah keluar daritadi. Sungguh rasanya begitu sakit. Setidaknya ia butuh kepastian. Ia sakit jika Joonmyun begini terus padanya.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

Ya mungkin segitu dulu prolognya :v ff ini aku buat khusus untuk sahabatku tercinta yang mengalami ini secara langsung, tapi ya aku edit tentunya. Aku buat prolog ini secara instan dengan mengingat semua konflik dalam hubungan sahabat ku dalam waktu 20 menit :v Semua uke yang muncul akan di gs(?) di fict ini untuk mendalami alur. Mungkin ga akan selesai sebelum sahabat ku sama mantannya balikan :v Bagi yang bingung bisa tanya, kalau penasaran review sajaa...

Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan

Thanks ;*

 _XOXO,_

 _Rika._


	2. The Beginning of 'Us'

01/0?

Me and You ; The Beginning of 'us'

Cast

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

Desclaimer

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

Genre

Romance, Drama, Sad ( maybe? )

Warning

Typos, GS, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

All Yixing's POV

.

 ** _Elementary School_**

"Joonmyun jangan lari cepat cepat!" Aku berteriak pada Joonmyun.

"Kamunya aja yang lambat, dasar pendek"

Aku pun berhenti mengejarnya dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Joonmyun yang melihat pun segera berhenti juga.

"Xing?"

Aku masih diam, Joonmyun terlihat mendekatiku. Ketika sudah berada di depan ku ia memamerkan cengiran khas Kim Joonmyun.

"Napa nyengir nyengir" cetosku masih dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jangan marah elah Xing"

"Aku tidak ma-"

Ucapan ku terhenti ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil nama kami di gerbang sekolah. Aku dan Joonmyun segera memalingkan pandangan ke arah orang itu, ternyata ibunya Joonmyun.

"Ayo pulang" Joonmyun tiba tiba menarik tanganku. Aku berusaha menolak namun tubuhku tetap terseret olehnya.

"Tapi kan rumah kita tidak searah Myun!"

"Hey, mamaku memanggilmu juga, berarti ia akan mengantarmu. Lagian orangtua kita bersahabat, mungkin saja mamaku ingin berbincang dengan mamamu" Joonmyun berkata mutlak, aku menyerah dan hanya mengikuti arah tarikan Joonmyun.

Kami bersahabat dari kecil, sejak umur kami 5 tahun hingga 12 tahun saat ini. Kami memang sangat dekat sehingga banyak dari teman kami yang bertanya apakah kami pacaran. Ya, wajar saja sih jika mereka bertanya seperti itu, jika perempuan dan laki-laki dekat sampai gandeng-gandengan tangan memang terlihat seperti berpacaran. Namun, kami tidak menganggap satu sama lain sebagai pria atau wanita, hanya sebatas sahabat. Dia bukan pria bagiku, dia hanya Kim Joonmyun, laki laki berusia 12 tahun dengan tinggi 165 cm, memang tinggi untuk seorang bocah kelas 6. Dan baginya, aku hanya Zhang Yixing, gadis berusia 12 tahun, yang 14 centi lebih pendek darinya.

.

.

 ** _Junior High School_**

Aku dan Joonmyun memasuki SMP yang sama. Namun aku lebih memilih kelas akselerasi karena ingin cepat cepat kuliah, alasan yang aneh memang. Joonmyun sempat marah padaku karena keputusan ku itu, namun untungnya kemarahannya cepat mereda. Dan disinilah aku kelas 8-5 yang merupakan satu satunya kelas akselerasi, dan itu berarti tahun pelajaran ini aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Joonmyun merupakan anak pintar sebenarnya lebih pintar dariku malahan, dia berada di kelas 8-1. Sebenarnya kalau Joonmyun maupun ia bisa dengan mudah masuk kelas akselerasi yang seleksinya susahnya minta ampun, namun ia berkata ingin menikmati umurnya(?)

 **"** **untuk apa anak yang seharusnya kelas 8 sudah kelas 9, itu bisa menggangu masa pertumbuhan dan** ** _masa bermain_** **kita. Dewasa dini kan malah repot"** kurang lebih begitulah yang ia katakan.

Aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah yang sepi, mungkin karena siswa-siswi lain sudah pulang atau ada yang ekstra. Untuk apa aku disini? Pagi tadi Joonmyun ingin berbicara padaku, entah berbicara apa. Tapi kok lama sekali. Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya.

"Xing!" panggil seseorang. Aku segera menolehkan kepala ku.

 _Datang juga dia._

"Ayo, Myun! Wassup?" ajarku sok swag

"Eww.. That's disgusting" Joonmyun memasang wajah jijik. Aku cemberut.

"Gitu ih" ujarku. Joonmyun pun tertawa. Aku makin cemberut. Tidak mau berlama-lamaan dengannya rasanya. Oh iya dia mau bicara apa ya.

"Myun, mau ngomong apa?" Joonmyun langsung mematung. Kaget dengan apa yang kutanyakan.

"Nanti aja deh Xing, Ayo kuantar pulang"

.

.

"Makasih udah nganterin" ujarku ketika sudah sampai depan rumahku.

"Sama sama, Xing" Joonmyun memasang senyum memikatnya.

Ketika aku hendak masuk rumah, ia tiba tiba berkata.

"Eh, tunggu.." Aku segera menatapnya yang tengah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan bungkusan kado, mungkin? Tapi dibungkus dengan **sangat tidak rapi** sehingga membuatku berfikir dua kali kalau itu merupakan kado.

"Untukmu-" ujarnya sembari mengulurkan bungkusan tersebut, aku merimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"-Zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè, Zhang" lanjutnya. Aku mencerna kata katanya. Emang sekarang tanggal berapa. Kemarin tanggal 6, sekarang-

Kaget sekaligus terharu, aku segera menatapnya.

"Oh My God. Joonmyun.. Makasih bangett" ujarku.

Well seharian ini belum ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku, tapi Joonmyun mengingat hari ini.

 _Yaampun dia memang_ _ **sahabat**_ _terbaik ku._

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum di sana.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu saja, itu milikmu"

Aku langsung membuka kado tersebut.

"Kau tidak berbakat membungkus kado, by the way"

Joonmyun meringis. Kado itu sudah terbuka bungkusannya, terdapat kotak kecil bertuliskan ' _Guess_ ' dasar kotak tersebut aku sudah bisa menebak apa isinya karena itu merupakan kotak khusus untuk barang yang kuincar selama dua bulan ini. Aku pun langsung memekik gembira.

"Akk.. Joonmyun... Terimakasihh"

Itu benar benar kado paling berharga bagiku, bagaimana tidak, Joonmyun memberi ku sebuah, Jam tangan limited edition dari brand favoriteku (kok kaya tao? /rika langsung baper/)

Joonmyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Is nothing, Xing.."

Aku segera membuka kotak jam tangan tersebut.

"Xing.." Joonmyun memanggilku

"Ya, aku mendengar" Aku masih fokus dengan jam tangan dari Joonmyun tersebut.

"Be Mine?"

Aku kaget dan langsung menatapnya.

"Aku serius. Aneh memang tiba seperti ini, tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Zhang Yixing sahabat kecilku. So, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Eng.. Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir"

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu"

"Pulanglah.. Terimakasih untuk Jam Tangannya" Aku segera masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Joonmyun.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 1 malam. Aku tak bisa tidur, perasaan gelisah melingkupi. Kepalaku bingung akan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Joonmyun. Aku mungkin juga menyukai nya tapi, aku takut dia hanya bermain main, dia hanya bercanda. Apa aku harus memberikan jawaban? Mungkin jangan dulu, aku akan mencoba menghindari Joonmyun selama beberapa hari.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima Joonmyun mencariku dan aku selalu berusaha bersembunyi, dan untungnya Joonmyun tidak menemukanku. Ini sudah waktunya pulang, namun kelas ku belum boleh pulang karena ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan. Untung saja gurunya pergi jadinya hanya ditinggalkan tugas ringan.

"Huft.." Desahan bosan keluar dari bibirku. Aku merenggangkan badan ku, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas, untuk sekedar mencari angin. Setidaknya tidak ada guru jadi sedikit bebas. Kakiku melangkah ke arah lapangan belakang, aku melihat anak anak kelas 7 sampai 8 yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket sedang latihan. Dan mataku menyadari keberadaan Joonmyun disana, wajahnya terlihat lelah, tembakannya pun tidak pernah memasuki ring. Beberapa kali kulihat teman-temannya bertanya heran. Bahkan pelatih mereka bertanya keadaannya.

Tentu saja, Kim Joonmyun adalah MVP tim basket sekolah ini, mustahil jika tembakan nya meleset terus seperti ini, ya walau dia memang tidak selalu memasukkan bolanya namun pasti bolanya akan lebih sering masuk daripada meleset. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak sama sekali memasukan satu bola pun.

 _Apa karena aku?_

Si pelatih pun menyuruh Joonmyun beristirahat dulu, Joonmyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia terlihat berjalan pelan kearah pinggiran lalu mengambil handuk. Mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan kasar. Kondisi nya benar benar kacau.

 _Apa aku berlebihan?_

 **Deg**

Mata nya bertemu dengan mataku. Ia sedikit tersentak disana. Bibirnya mengucapkan namaku tanpa suara. Ia segera berdiri, berjalan lemah kearah ku. Aku hendak membalikkan badanku, namun.

Aku tidak bisa lari lagi. Bohong jika aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya, walau sedikit. Aku harus meluruskan segalanya, melihat Joonmyun lemah membuatku sadar, aku benar benar tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi.

Joonmyun sudah berada di depanku. Melihat keadaan kacau Joonmyun dari dekat membuat ku makin merasa bersalah.

"Xing kau kemana saja sih, aku mencari mu kemana mana. Karena pernyataan ku? Jangan begitu Xing. Lupakan saja jika itu membuatmu terganggu aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku"

Aku tesenyum tulus. Dia benar benar yang terbaik.

"Kau, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ujarku sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Xing.."

Aku menghela nafas. Menurunkan tanganku dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar Myun.. Aku tidak ingin melupakan pernyataan itu. Aku justru ingin meluruskan semuanya. Dengar aku minta maaf"

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah"

"Aku bersalah karena terus bersembunyi darimu. Dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa. Aku juga menyukai mu Kim"

Joonmyun sedikit tersentak

"J-jadi?"

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"I'm Yours Kim Joonmyun"

.

.

Walau berpacaran, hubungan kami masih seperti saat sebelum ini. Joonmyun masih sama-sama menyebalkan. Dan tambahan ada siswi kelas 8-2 yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Joonmyun, semua orang juga tau jika, Do Kyungsoo menyukai Kim Joonmyun yang sudah berpacaran denganku. Kyungsoo, anak itu selalu saja mengikuti gayaku, mulai dari potongan rambut, sepatu, gaya berpakaian. Tapi beberapa minggu ini dia sudah tidak terlihat di sekitar Joonmyun (?) Mungkin sudah menyerah? Mungkin.. Tapi aku harus benar benar menjaga Joonmyun, dia itu benar benar idola. Fans nya sangat banyak, aku harus berjaga jaga jika salah satunya mencoba merebut Joonmyun dariku. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kim Joonmyun milikku!

.

 _That is our beginning. If there's a beginning, There will also an ending right?_

.

 **Me and You ; The Beginning of 'Us'**

 ** _Completed_**

 ** _Next : Heartbreaking 'You'_**

.

Alright, Here is the first chapter. Aku nulisnya tergantung mood temenku, mau cepet dilanjut atau enggak :v jadilah ini chapter satu :v Oiya, di fict ini kita buat Suho lebih tinggi dari Lay ya :v Karena untuk mendalami kisah temenku, yang someonenya berinisial **BM**. Emang bbm? XD Sebenernya banyak yang aku edit dari kisah nyatanya, namun kerangkanya dari cerita temenku sendiri tentunya. Jadi gimana readersnim? :v

Oiya ini balasan review untuk prolog kemarin.

.

 _Slhan : aaaa...tidaaakkk...aku penasaran...neexxttt_

 _ **Ecieh penasaran :v ini kan udah aku update chapter satunya.. Makasih reviewnyaa...**_

 _the-dancing-petals : waaaa menarik nih sepertinya :3_

 _/sayang GS. tapi gagapa deng ;D lanjut yaaa, belum bisa bilang apa apa selain semangat lanjut chap depan ya, sista~_

 ** _Iya senpaii/? Aku sebenernya gamau nge GS/? Tapi kalau BL kurang dapet feel nya soalnya ini menceritakan tentang temenku :v Ini chapter satunya mbak'e/? Bagaimana? Makasih reviewnya senpai_**

 _Xingmyun : ada ff baru lagi yeayyy_

 _masih bingung ngomong apa karena baru prolog nexr next_

 _ **So, ini kakak chapter satu :v Sekarang gimana ? masih aneh gak kak? :v Makasih reviewnyaa..**_

 _AutumnRain1027 : ff baru lagi?, produktif? bgt kmu dek. ehh yaa aku sempet baca di bio kamu klo kmu baru klas 7 yaa? muda bgt. klo cma baca prolog nya sihh masih samar2, so chap 1 harus cpt keyy. janjimu nyaa mana dek kok nggak diupdate2?_

 ** _Iya nih kak.. Entah kenapa menulis itu jadi hobi baruku :3 Masih ada beberapa completed ff yang belum aku post lho. Ya walau aku ga jago jago amat :3 Iya kelas 7 Emang masih kecil sih tapi sudah mengerti rasa cinta pada EXO :v Chapter satunya disinii yeayy! 'Janjimu'? Maaf kak ide ku untuk fict itu lagi mentok, mood juga ga begitu bagus/? Jadi nunggu idenya muncul lagi, biasanya pas lagi di konser di kamar mandi munculnya jadi suka lupa kalau udah mau ngetik.. Makasih reviewnya kakakk.._**

 **.**

Sekian saja.. Jangan lupa reviewnya untuk chapter ini... Yang review disayang bias.

 _XOXO,_

 _Rika._


	3. Heartbreaking 'You'

02/0?

Me And You ; Heartbreaking 'You'

Cast

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

Desclaimer

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

Genre

Romance, Drama, Sad ( maybe? )

Warning

Typos, GS, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

.

Tak terasa ujian akhir akan segera tiba. Sekarang aku dan Joongmyun sedang berjalan menikmati terpaan udara musim panas. Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Sampai tiba tiba mulut Joonmyun berkata

"Kita putus"

Badanku terpaku, kaget akan ucapan Joonmyun. Namun ia tak memperdulikanku yang terdiam dan terus berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat kearahku.

 _Kenapa seperti ini? Kau yang menembakku dan kau yang pergi?_

 ** _Sakit, Myun.._**

.

.

"Xing kau terlihat menyeramkan" Soojung membuka mulut setelah beberapa menit diam-diaman di kamarku.

"Diam Jung Soojung, dia sedang galau jangan diganggu" kini Jinhee yang membuka mulut.

Dua teman baikku ini sedang mengunjungiku. Ujian sudah lewat jadi kami bisa meliburkan diri. Ini yang kumau, istirahat sepuasnya. Tapi, dua temanku ini sedikit menganggu waktuku.

"Huft.. Diamlah kalian"

Soojung terlihat akan berbicara lagi tapi aku memotongnya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membunuh Kang Jihyuk mu"

 _Final_

 _Skakmatch_

 _Kalah kau Jung Soojung_

Aku ber-smirk ria.

Aku merebahkan badanku menikmati suasana hening ini. Jinhee mengambil novel favorit ku, sedangkan Soojung sibuk dengan ponselnya-sibuk dengan Kang Minhyuk **nya**.

"Oh iya, Xing?"

"Hnn?!" Sialan baru santai sebentar. Jinhee bnear benar mengganggu.

"Kau mau masuk mana?"

Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah? Mungkin Kanghee Highschool. Orangtuaku memaksa untuk sekolah disana"

"Benarkah, jika begitu kita akan berpisah.." Soojung mulai mengikuti pembicaraan ku dan Jinhee

"Mungkin? Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu diluar sekolahkan. Eh emang kalian mau dimana?"

Dan percakapan pun dimulai, gagal sudah rencanaku bermalas-malasan.

.

Bagiku cukup memuaskan dapat masuk Kanghee Highschool yang merupakan salah satu sekolah bergeengsi di seoul. Walau aku menyesal mengikuti perintah orang tuaku seperti ini. Hanya satu teman sekolahku yang juga masuk sini, kedua sahabatku pun menghilang ditelan badai/? Dalam masa orientasi pun aku cukup kewalahan dengan sikap kakak kelas baruku yang gila hormat.

Dan, satu hal lagi, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Joonmyun. Segalanya tentang dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Yixing!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada arah suara tersebut.

Astaga.

Wu Yifan.

Salah satu kakak kelasku yang ditakuti banyak orang.

"I-iya kak?"

Ia mendekat kearahku. Tak lama kami sudah berhadapan.

"Beri aku nomermu!"

"E-eh? Untuk apa kak?"

Ini tak mungkin, untuk apa seorang Wu Yifan meminta nomerku. Untuk mengerjaiku? Perasaanku tak enak.

"Hanya meminta. Mana handphone mu?"

Dengan perlahan aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dari saku jaket lalu menyerahkannya pada kak Yifan. Kak Yifan langsung mengetik nomernya lalu me- _misscall_ nomernya. Orang-orang memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh. Uh, firasatku makin buruk.

"Ini, Xing." Kak Yifan menyerahkan kembali handphoneku. Aku segera menerimanya.

"Terimakasih Xingie~ Bye"

Mataku mengerjab beberapa kali. Aku menoleh ke sekitar, melihat banyak kakak kelasku yang memandang penuh benci. Merasa tak nyaman akhirnya aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Airmata ini terus turun. Ketika berita itu menyebar, badanku langsung bergetar.

 ** _Sakit_**

Kau tau apa?

 **Joonmyun**

 **Kim Joonmyun jadian dengan Do Kyungsoo**

Apa-apaan ini.. Ini tidak mungkin tapi sahabat Joonmyun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku tak apa jika Joonmyun jadian dengan orang lain, tapi, ini Kyungsoo. Orang yang sangat kubenci. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

.

"Kau pasti shock. Electric Shock~" Luhan berkata lalu tiba tiba bernyanyi lagu Electric Shock, Taeyeon dan Seohyun mengikutinya. Sepertinya sahabat-sahabat baruku ini agak gangguan. Walau sama seperti Krystal dan Jinhee yang tiap aku susah malah senang, tetap saja orang-orang baru ini berbeda/?

"Diamlah kalian!"

Kulihat mereka tersentak dan langsung diam.

"Santai.. santai.." Seohyun berkata.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menyenderkan badanku pada kursi.

"Ckck.. Galau aja sampai segitunya" Kali ini Taeyeon yang bersuara. Aku mengabaikan mereka yang tiba-tiba bergosip tentang beberapa kakak kelas. Dasar tukang gosip.

.

 **Me and You ;** ** _Heartbreaking 'You'_**

 ** _Completed_**

 ** _Next : New Person_**

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 kelar ugha :" maaf untuk keterlambatannya belum lagi chapter ini pendek banget hihi.. :v Banyak fict baru yang bakal aku post. _Manhi sarang juseyoo.._ Sekian boleh dong review nya :* Review chap 1 bakal aku bales lewat pm yaa.

(Oiya, sedikit tentang kyungsoo dia itu bener bener niru segalanya ttg Yixing cuman buat dapetin Joonmyun)

 _XOXO,_

 _Rika._


End file.
